Total knee arthroplasty procedures often require the sacrifice of the anterior cruciate ligament (ACL) and the posterior cruciate ligament (PCL). As such, total knee prostheses often include structures and mechanisms that attempt to provide the same or similar functions of the ACL and PCL. Some believe, however, that these conventional total knee prostheses do not fully replicate the normal proprioception, kinematics, and biomechanical function that natural ligaments provide for all patients. Bicruciate retaining knee replacements have been used in the past, but were associated with problems of knee stiffness and implant failure which were likely related to inadequate implant design, instrumentation, and/or implantation technique. Accordingly, there is a desire in some cases to preserve functioning cruciate ligaments in young and active patients who require knee joint replacement, to maintain a natural feeling, and normal biomechanical function and performance of the knee after knee replacement. There is also a need in some cases for more efficient and accurate methods and apparatus for preparing femurs and tibias for bicruciate retaining implants (i.e., ACL and PCL preserving) as well as other types of knee implants, since many knee procedures (especially, but not limited to, bicruciate retaining procedures) often employ methods and apparatus that are less than ideal.